


Parents loving their kid

by Anonymous



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's no Donald incest fic with the kids, so i changed it.
Relationships: Della Duck/Donald Duck, Della Duck/Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	Parents loving their kid

**Author's Note:**

> Haha this might be really bad and out of character. I don't write fanfiction and english isn't my first laungage 
> 
> also pls douche and stretch before having anal sex, this is simply fiction
> 
> I do not condone; Incest or pedophilia in real life. this is simply fictional and if u excuse this irl ur disgusting.

Donald was a perverted freak. He had always known this, especially after he had fucked eggs into his sister. Though it never hit him as hard as when Louie had called him "Daddy" for the first time and he found himself hard as a rock.

Louie was the last of the triplets to understand that Donald was supposed to bejust their uncle, and he had no way of knowing that calling Donald "dad" would get him aroused, would remind him that he's the incestuous result of him and his sisters perverted ways of showing love. So until Louie was six Donald found himself excusing himself to the bathroom to jerk himself with the fantasies of fucking his son.

Of course he was never gonna act on these impulses, the boys were innocent and they didn't need their perverted uncle corrupting them. At least that was the plan

He didn't plan for Della to come back. Della who was still so curvy and hot with a cunt begging to be fucked. It didn't take long for them to fall into old routines of fucking behind Scrooges back in the dark. 

Except this time their routine had been interrupted. For a split second Donald had feared that Scrooge finally caught them, figured out what the siblings were doing. But it was just Louie peeking through the door. Louie, Sweet,precious, innocent Louie. Who was staring at Donald's cock in Della's cunt with his own erection. Well, seems like he's just as messed up as the rest of them.

"Come here, Sweetie" Della beckoned, while getting off of Donald. Louie hesitantly made his way to their bed, locking the door behind him. He couldn't meet either adults eyes.  
"Oh come on, No need to be shy. You liked what you saw right?" Della asked him, Louie bit his lip and nodded. "Good, because I've upset over the fact that I had missed out on breastfeeding you boys, How about you come and comfort your mother?" Della said with a smile as she lead Louie's lips towards her breasts.  
"Oh fuck.....Yes baby yes suck on your mommy's breast!" Della moaned loudly as Louie sucked and nipped.

His sisters loud moaning and the erotic sight of Louie sucking on her like a newborn baby, Fuck, Donald couldn't take the arousal of it anymore. His dick was throbbing and leaking like hell, and so he did what he never swore to do. He pushed himself inside Louie.  
Louie had stopped sucking on Della to let out a huge moan as he took in the entirety of Donald's cock. Della couldn't even be disappointed when she saw why Louie had stopped.

"Do you like his cock baby?" She cooed "Did you know that this is the same cock that created you?" Louie's eyes widened at the words. "Does it turn you on? To know you're the product of incest? That your father bred with his sister? Cause i feel like cumming every time I remember" Della giggled.  
Louie's answers came in a form of moans  
"Yes...Yes fuck! I've always wished he was my dad. oh god Fuck he's big, fuck me Daddy!" He let out whine.

God Donald couldn't take it with Louie calling him dad. He started humping into Louie feverishly as his boy countinued to moan "Yes yes oh fuck yes dad!"  
"Fuck! Donnie you look so good pounding our baby like that, oh,oh Fuck!" she whined as she rubbed herself. Then she moved under Louie. "Give me your cock baby! Ruin your mother's cunt! fuck me please!" She begged, And Louie happily obligated, pushing into his mother as Donald was still taking him on 

So there they were, With Louie on top of Della and Donald on top of him, all moaning throughout their incestuous three-way.  
God Donald knew he was a perverted freak but it felt so good to Fuck family, His boy was so tight and hot as he tried to time taking Donald while giving it to Della, all while moaning and painting like a bitch in heat. And Della looked so good under Louie, Rubbing her wet nipples and moaning for Louie's cock and for Donald to countine fucking their son. 

Louie was of course, young and inexperienced. And it didn't take long for him to shoot his load into his Mom. Della ended up orgasming through the fact that she had her own son filling her up with his seed. And with both of the people Donald,oh so loved,moaning and finishing each other off, It didn't take him long to finish too.

And when they laid in bed together, His sister naked by his side and their young boy sandwiched between them. It was hard not to love the fact about how perverted he really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaa I'm so bad at writing and this did not turn out how I wanted at all ಠ_ಠ trying to write down fantasies from your head is rlly hard lmao


End file.
